Prioridade de Conquista
by clotpolemerlin
Summary: Depois de pular de um relacionamento vazio para outro, Gwaine decide que está um pouco cansado disso, ele gostaria de ter uma conquista que valesse a pena de fato, um desafio real.
1. Abnegação

**Prioridade de Conquista**

**Morgwaine | ModernAU**

**Sinopse**

_Depois de pular de um relacionamento vazio para outro, Gwaine decide que está um pouco cansado disso, ele gostaria de ter uma conquista que valesse a pena de fato, um desafio real. E a imagem da mulher refinada e pragmática é a que, inevitavelmente, se materializava na sua mente, porém Morgana construiu uma muralha de gelo em torno de si, tentando manter qualquer interessado de fora, ela agia especialmente como se ele não existisse, e era provavelmente uma das poucas mulheres que resistia ao charme do vil sedutor._

_No entanto, Gwaine nunca poderia ser confundido com _um qualquer_, ele era Gwaine, e nasceu para o momento em que tivesse que resgatar uma rainha da sua torre. Quando seus olhos se encontrassem, Gwaine certamente teria algo novo, que precisava ser desbravado. E ele o faria... se Morgana resistisse, seria simplesmente ainda mais promissor!_

* * *

**Notas da História:**

_Universo Alternativo_ |_ Ambiente Moderno_ | _Colegas de Trabalho_ | _Tensão Sexual_ | _Fetiche com Sapatos de Grife e Joias de Família_ (sorry)| _Situações Sexuais Diversas_ | _Sexo Explícito_

_"Prioridade de Conquista"_ pertence ao universo de _"Ansiando"_, e segue a mesma linha de acontecimentos, mas você pode ler uma independente de ler a outra, provavelmente haverá grandes chances de perder algum detalhe, eu não prometo nada... _*evil smirk*_

A estória tem como propósito trazer os acontecimentos entre Gwaine e Morgana para o foco da narrativa, uma vez que eu pensei coisas demais para eles e não conseguiria transportar tudo o que minha mente formulou se os deixasse como coadjuvantes, sendo assim, aqui está o produto de quando os personagens coadjuvantes crescem além do que o autor pode controlar!

Se notarem qualquer semelhança com dois irlandeses adoráveis que todos conhecemos, direi a vocês que não é mera coincidência, eles são inspiradores, o que eu posso fazer?

Todos os erros são minha culpa, pois estou sendo afobada e postando isto antes de mostrar para qualquer amiga... sem contar que de fato eu não tenho uma beta, mas espero que os erros sejam poucos e não gritantes, e se verem algum, não hesitem em me avisar!

A capa foi eu mesma que fiz ;)

Merlin não me pertence, pois se assim fosse o show JAMAIS chegaria ao fim, e eu escreveria muitos plots _shirtless ON_, tnk u so much.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Abnegação**(1.908 palavras)

O sol penetrou pela janela, atravessando a cortina, a luz era frágil e formava uma sombra avermelhada no quarto, um dia ensolarado apontava no horizonte... _ou será que já era dia alto?_

A cabeça doía como se seu cérebro estivesse dançando em uma rave, cada nota techno ecoando alta pelas suas paredes cerebrais, ele tentou se mover, mas, uma dor lancinante, fez com que se deitasse novamente na cama, olhou para o chão em busca da lixeira, a qual tinha certeza que colocara ali na noite passada, achou-a a tempo de não sujar o chão.

Provavelmente ele tinha colocado tudo para fora, bebeu meia garrafa de água que estava na sua cabeceira e lembrou-se de olhar para o lado oposto da cama: Ninguém. _Bom, ainda bem, não estraguei nada dessa vez!_, pensou displicente

Gwaine levantou da cama, graciosamente nu e ignorando o frio do quarto, e foi até o banheiro, no armário apanhou dois comprimidos e jogou dentro da boca, fechou as mãos em concha abaixo da torneira e bebeu um pouco de água para acompanhar o remédio, em poucos minutos tinha certeza que a dor de cabeça sumiria. Retirou o cordão do pescoço que continha as lembranças mais profundas de sua vida: o anel de casamento de seu pai e um símbolo de sua mãe, colocou-o sobre o armário em lugar seguro. Dentro do box, ele deixou que a água escorresse por seus cabelos em direção ao resto do corpo, enquanto pensava.

A ideia de levar Merlin nas baladas não estava surtindo o efeito que ele esperava.

Merlin era um amigo encantador, e Gwaine realmente achou que, com aquele rosto suave, membros longilíneos e olhos azuis, ele poderia ser um chamariz de mulheres, afinal, o homem mais parecia uma versão humana de um gato siamês... Mas não foi assim... Merlin se demonstrou muito tímido, e aparentemente não estava em busca de diversão. Gwaine riu lembrando uma conversa que tivera certa vez quando quatro mulheres incríveis os cercaram em uma boate, e os abandonaram, deixando Gwaine frustrado.

"_Merlin, pelo amor da porra, por que afastou as gatas?"_

"_Já disse, eu sou gay!"_

"_Tudo bem eu já sei, mas precisava dar o fora nelas?"_

"_Sim, Gwaine, precisava... sabe, elas são a concorrência-"_

"_Mas não para mim, ok? Elas são o meu alvo, e você deve _apenas_ atraí-las e não repelir cada uma, porra!"_

"_Gwaine, você é impagável! Como quer que eu as atraia se não vou seguir adiante?"_

"_Você tem síndrome de herói ou o quê? Não terá que levar adiante porra nenhuma, essa parte é comigo!"_

"_Você quer que eu atraia a mulherada e depois saia e deixe o caminho limpo para você?"_

"_Siiiim, Merlin, agora você entendeu!"_

"_Não quer que eu investigue o histórico médico delas e se tem preservativos na bolsa, também?"_

"_Não... quer dizer, preservativos eu tenho, ao menos o que cabe nos bolsos... por isso uso essas calças e jaquetas, ao todo são 18 bolsos, e a coisa méd..._

"_Gwaine! Por favor, eu estou sendo irônico, não vou fazer triagem das mulheres para você... não vou enganá-las, isso é tudo._

"_Merlin, você não é divertido... me lembra muito um outro cara que eu _tentei_ sair... ele também é gay, sabe? Eu deveria apresentá-los, isso sim."_

"_Você costuma sair com gays o tempo todo, e usá-los como isca?"_

"_Não, só com os gays quentes que poderiam atrair mulheres quentes para mim, não que eu não faça isso sozinho, só... é bom apenas jogar o anzol e recolher os peixes depois, pra variar."_

"_Certo..."_

"_Tudo bem, Merlin, vamos, vou te levar em uma sauna... você nunca esteve em uma não é? Dessa vez vou atrair os caras e você cuida do resto, sim?"_

"_De jeito nenhum! Eu vou para casa, preciso dormir."_

"_Mas que porra, Merlin... você não é divertido!"_

_Merlin sorriu, tolerante e divertido, saindo em direção ao estacionamento, em direção ao Mercedes prateado de Gwaine, a quem só restou seguir a liderança do amigo._

Depois dessa, Merlin passou a fugir de Gwaine... agora ele achava mais divertido estar com Mithian e Gwen... duas mulheres lindas que não davam a mínima para Gwaine, mas estavam derretidas por Merlin. _Qual é a novidade? _Gwaine estava fadado a perder as mulheres para a atenção dos gays... _primeiro Arthur, agora Merlin... deveria apresentar os dois._

Gwaine saiu do box e secou os cabelos com a toalha, se olhando no espelho colocou novamente o cordão no pescoço e vestiu um roupão. Foi até a cozinha, preparar uma grande xícara de café.

Talvez Gwaine tivesse uma chance com Mithian... mesmo que ainda estivesse um pouco traumatizado com seu último envolvimento com colegas de trabalho... Eira foi uma experiência traumatizante. Gwaine estremeceu só de lembrar-se da secretária.

Ele não sabia por que as coisas não andavam como ele esperava, mas o fato era que Gwaine precisava de um novo desafio verdadeiro, um estímulo _real_.

Ele até já sabia que desafio era esse, mas estava tentando ignorar, se distrair com outras coisas e fugir do próprio instinto, cada vez que via aquela provocação desfilando, toda sua realeza e esplendor acompanhados de gestos suaves e frios. Não era tão difícil, já que a mulher não dava a mínima para ele... para ela, era como se todos os homens fossem invisíveis.

Gwaine sabia que ela via tudo, o semblante poderia ser indiferente, mas os olhos dela eram atentos e quentes, ele convivera com ela o suficiente para saber isso, ela fixava o olhar por poucos segundos e certamente tinha um dossiê de qualquer ambiente, pessoa, ou situação. No entanto, a mulher simplesmente o desprezava, melhor, provavelmente ela nem tomava conhecimento que ele, por acaso, existia. Afinal, ele era _Gwaine_, qualquer mulher do mundo notaria a presença excepcional dele, _ele era irresistível_. Então por que ela nunca dera entrada, ou correspondera aos seus sorrisos?

Gwaine sacudiu o cabelo frustrado, tentando se livrar das imagens improváveis que estavam surgindo em sua mente._ Foda-se,_ a mulher o enlouquecia, ele pensaria em algo para prender os olhos verdes aos seus, mesmo que por poucos instantes.

Enquanto isso era melhor partir para a próxima conquista...

**- X -**

O som dos saltos batendo contra o piso ecoava ao longo do corredor, ela abriu a porta de sua sala e encontrou o rapaz que trabalhava com Leon, ele segurava uma pasta, e sorria ternamente para ela. Gostara do rapaz desde o primeiro momento em que o vira, ele tinha força de vontade, queria aprender e demonstrava certa ambição, algo que Morgana não poderia recriminar, recém-saído da faculdade, ele era uma mente inovadora.

- Bom dia, Mordred... como foi seu fim de semana? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Excelente, coletei esses dados sobre a Caerleon, e acho que temos material suficiente para o começo. – Ele respondeu sorridente, estendendo a pasta que segurava para Morgana.

- Deus, eu disse que não trabalhasse durante o fim de semana! Você é tão jovem, deve desfrutar, se divertir, não se afundar em trabalho...

- Não, está tudo bem, eu não tinha nada de interessante para fazer, de qualquer maneira.

- Tudo bem, vou olhar o relatório e ligar para Arthur. Não sei o que há com ele, antes era sempre o primeiro a chegar e agora sempre está atrasado...

- Ontem o vi do outro lado da rua quando cheguei, estava atrás de uma árvore.

- Estranho. Mas não me impressiona, meu irmão costuma ter hábitos estranhos e incompreensíveis.

Com um sorriso, Mordred saiu da sala e Morgana sentou em sua mesa, enviou uma mensagem para Arthur e aguardou a resposta monossilábica dele.

Em poucos minutos Morgana estava maravilhada com o trabalho impecável de Mordred, ela conversou com Arthur e concluíram que precisavam convocar uma reunião.

Mas ela não achava necessário Gwaine participar.

Quando o homem entrou na porta, Morgana virou a cara de imediato. Ele era imprudente e descontraído, e isso irritava Morgana profundamente, tudo para o Chefe de Recursos Humanos parecia ser uma grande diversão, ele tinha uma vida desregrada, colecionava casos, e era irrevogavelmente atraente. Ele não era tão alto quanto Arthur, mas havia um charme nele que Morgana preferia não notar, poderiam ser os olhos, ou o cabelo estupidamente bem cuidado, ou poderia ser apenas o fato de lidar com a vida descompromissadamente, dele emanava algo aventureiro, que sempre chamava a atenção dela, mesmo que ela fingisse o contrário.

Gwaine entrou na sala e sorriu sedutor para Morgana, obviamente por que era a única mulher que havia ali, ela nem se deu ao trabalho de sorrir de volta. Enquanto Arthur explicava, ela podia sentir os olhos castanhos de Gwaine sobre ela, e tentou, em vão, ignorar este fato.

Mas quando Arthur sugeriu que Gwaine fosse pessoalmente convocar o novo contador, Morgana e Gwaine trocaram um olhar direto, em seguida ambos olharam para Arthur, que se retirou com a desculpa de pegar documentos na sua sala.

Gwaine encarava Morgana intensamente, e mesmo sem olhar diretamente, ela tinha certeza que ele ostentava um olhar lascivo e um sorriso provocante. Ela reuniu o que precisava e caminhou em direção à porta. Gwaine encarava os cabelos escuros que caíam em cascatas onduladas, e seguia o olhar pelo corpo perfeitamente encaixado no vestido azul, ele gemeu quando viu os sapatos dela. Repentinamente Morgana parou na porta, e sem olhar para trás, ou para ele, falou:

- Vai ficar na minha sala? Pensei que Arthur tinha dado a você uma missão.

- Só estou apreciando a vista. – Ele respondeu lúbrico, sorrindo torto, porém ela fez de conta que não ouviu, já caminhando distante da porta.

**- X -**

Durante a reunião, Morgana ouviu atentamente o que cada colega falava, Gwaine, como ela esperava, não tinha nada relevante para contribuir, e ficara a reunião inteira olhando para Mithian e jogando o cabelo no rosto de Gwen. Morgana o vira deslizar o dedo no braço de Mithian, muito discretamente, e ficou se questionando o porquê dele nunca ter chegado tão perto dela como fazia com as outras.

Morgana não se sentia solitária, ela apreciava sua autonomia e seletividade, um relacionamento rápido com Valiant mostrou para ela o quanto os homens são podres e competitivos, e não aceitam uma mulher com o cérebro dela. Morgana prefere simplesmente não se relacionar com eles, os exemplos de machos que ela tem na família foram o suficiente para deixá-la farta demais deles. E Gwaine, não importa o quão inteligente parecia, era um caso perdido.

Dispersa nos seus pensamentos, ela não esperava ser pega tão desprevenida, num momento desconcertante, Gwaine virou lentamente o rosto e a encarou. Morgana ostentou o olhar, pois nenhum homem a intimidaria, mas ela não gostou nenhum pouco do sorriso indulgente que ele deixou escorregar na expressão maliciosa.

Gwaine se sentiu extraordinariamente satisfeito por ter capturado o olhar de Morgana, todo seu interior vibrou com a força que a mulher emitia, ele desviou os olhos para o lado dela e se deparou com o olhar faiscante e altivo de Arthur. Os irmãos Pendragon poderiam ter suas diferenças, mas ela ainda era a _irmãzinha de Arthur_. O loiro apertou os olhos e franziu os lábios, _nada assustador_, pensou Gwaine, não comparado com os olhares fuzilantes que Lancelot enviou para ele durante toda a reunião. Gwaine resolveu sorrir para tranquilizar Arthur.

Pelo menos agora.

Quando Arthur se distraiu olhando Merlin, Gwaine olhou novamente para Morgana, ela tinha uma expressão abnegada e distante, porém mexia nervosamente na pulseira que sempre usava. Gwaine não esqueceria o calor do olhar que trocaram, e tinha certeza que ela também não.

Morgana aparentemente o desafiava, e um desafio era algo formidável.


	2. Oscilante

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Hey, galera!_

_Tomei grande liberdade nas situações do ambiente de trabalho, fatores e dinâmicas que espero que funcionem apenas para a fic e envolvimento entre os personagens... embora eu mesma não descarte tais métodos na vida real, tenho certeza que um antigo professor que me deu aulas, puxaria minhas orelhas! =P_

_De qualquer maneira este cap é voltado para que todos possam conhecer os personagens um pouco mais, e apreciar como eles interagem... So...Ótima leitura!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Oscilante** 2.514 palavras

Era fim de mais um dia, o céu já dava sinais do início da noite, lá embaixo, na calçada, avistavam-se pessoas caminhando, algumas em direção à estação de trem, outras simplesmente andavam, conversando ou apenas seguindo em frente. Na sala espaçosa, do último andar da Camelot's corp, a portadora de uma graciosidade eloquente, admirava o vista do prédio, ela sempre gostara de ver tudo, e todos, de cima, não por se achar superior, mas sim por se dar o valor real.

A Gerente de Marketing não ganhou a vaga por ser herdeira da empresa, e ao contrário do que seu pai insistira, Morgana apenas começou a trabalhar ali quando estava formada e pronta, após ter feito estágios em outros locais, aos quais ela cuidou para que não tivessem nenhuma relação com a empresa do pai. Morgana queria se provar por ser quem era e não por ser filha de alguém. E não havia como negar, hoje ela era uma profissional arrojada e eficaz, dispunha de um espírito crítico, de síntese e de antecipação que fazia total diferença na sua profissão.

Morgana bufou, acabara de atender o telefonema de Helios, que insistia em convidá-la para jantar, ele queria que ela avaliasse uma proposta para trabalhar com ele, mas Morgana sabia muito bem que não era esse o interesse final dele, _"o porco sexista"_, pensou com desdém. Mãos postadas firmemente na cintura, frustrada e pensativa, ela caminhou em direção à mesa de superfície branca, visualizando o óculos, que descascava ali, rodeado de planilhas.

O prazo estava mais apertado do que ela costumava lidar, por algum motivo Arthur demorava com os dados que Morgana precisava, mesmo antes da Vice-Presidência ele geralmente era rápido e competente, mas nos últimos dias percebeu o irmão desatento e relapso, isso, somado com o cerco que ela que vinha recebendo de Helios, a deixava bastante irritada.

Morgana apanhou uma pasta contendo um último relatório analisado, e se encaminhou para a sala que Gwen atualmente dividia com Mithian. Gwen, que era originalmente da assessoria de marketing, no último mês trabalhava com Mithian, da tesouraria, às vistas dos novos contratos, elas estavam organizando um grande relatório.

Morgana cruzou a porta e caminhou poucos passos, enquanto erguia a mão para bater, o som de uma risada masculina chegou aos seus ouvidos, ignorando a vontade de virar as costas e sair dali, ela tocou a porta com os nós dos dedos, suavemente. Em poucos instantes a porta era escancarada por Gwaine, vestindo um terno cinza-chumbo com gravata amarela, e sorrindo amplamente.

- Ora, mas se não é nossa Rainha... estávamos justamente combinando de tomar algo na sexta-feira, vossa Majestade poderia nos dar a honra, ao menos uma vez. – Ele se posicionou em frente a ela, não permitindo que passasse. Morgana não gostava desse tipo de comportamento, desviou para o lado e passou por ele, indiferente, se dirigindo a Mithian e Gwen.

- Olá, garotas... tenho esses últimos relatórios, terminei a análise e, assim que Arthur terminar com as contas eu gostaria de unir todos, se vocês puderem fazer isso, eu agradeço, sim?

- Sem problemas, Morgana. Eu e Gwen terminamos por hoje e estamos tentando despachar este chato para a sala dele. – Mithian apontou com a cabeça para Gwaine que estava com as mãos nos bolsos, ainda parado na porta, encarando as costas de Morgana, que o ignorava tranquilamente.

- Acho que esta empresa precisa de algumas dinâmicas de equipe, para manter o Chefe do Pessoal envolvido – declarou Gwen sorrindo – ainda acredito que se eu fosse trabalhar nos Recursos Humanos, teria morrido de tédio. – Ela completou, achando graça da reação cômica de Gwaine.

- Hey! Eu estava aqui justamente fazendo uma dinâmica, envolvendo os funcionários e promovendo interação entre os departamentos...

- Quais departamentos, Gwaine? O jurídico e a assessoria de marketing? Eu já vi que você está se esforçando para promover uma interação entre Gwen e Lancelot. – Mithian acusou descontraída, guardando a pasta que Morgana lhe dera, e caminhando até o armário para apanhar sua bolsa e casaco.

- Deus... me deixem fora disso... sei muito bem como terminou a última tentativa de Gwaine em me arranjar um namorado! – Declarou Gwen, segurando a bolsa, pronta para sair dali o quanto antes, Gwaine poderia ser adorável, mas quando estava paquerando não tinha limites.

- Na verdade eu estou tentando interagir com este andar inteiro, já que é o setor que concentra o maior número de mulheres interessantes desta corporação. - Ele declarou enquanto tirava os olhos de Gwen e deixava o sorriso escorregar maliciosamente, focando Morgana com olhos castanhos faiscantes. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha bem-feita, fazendo pouco caso do que Gwaine dissera, então, ele acabou direcionando o olhar para Mithian. - Como eu falava antes, precisamos sair para beber, estas últimas semanas tem sido estressante demais.

- Certo Gwaine, ainda estamos no início da semana, agora se me dá licença, preciso ter meu sono de beleza. – Mithian se afastou em direção a porta, desviando o olhar dele e se dirigiu a mulher parada de pé no meio da sala. - Morgana, pelo que sei, provavelmente amanhã teremos todos os dados, Arthur está tendo progressos com Merlin, ao menos os dois estão trancados naquela sala, incomunicáveis desde ontem.

Dizendo isso Mithian saiu, não sem antes dar uma boa piscadela para Gwaine, que o deixara totalmente atordoado. Gwen achou graça e virou-se para Morgana:

- O que acha de jantar hoje? – Ela falou notando o olhar exausto de Morgana. - Posso aparecer na sua casa com um grande cheeseburguer e fritas, e daremos um pé na sua alimentação regulada!

- Obrigada Gwen, é tentador, mas estou realmente cansada, acho que hoje vou ficar só com um temaki, ou talvez faça uma sopa. – Morgana declarou sentindo uma corrente de ar dentro da sala, ela vasculhou as janelas, a fim de descobrir de onde surgia o vento.

Ouvindo isso Gwen fez beicinho, mas concordou, e saiu, deixando Morgana a sós com Gwaine, que a fitava intensamente.

Morgana detectou a fonte da brisa fria, e se encaminhou até uma pequena brecha no vidro da janela para fechá-la, ela forçou, mas a janela não cedia. Repentinamente um par de mãos fortes se uniu as dela, segurando firme seu braço e pressionando a pulseira de Morgana contra a pele do pulso. As mãos morenas e fortes contrastavam imensamente com as de Morgana, que eram tão pálidas e suaves como um floco de neve, e ao receber o aperto, tal qual um floco de neve em contato com o solo, ela sentiu suas mãos derreterem, cedendo sob a pressão que sofria.

- Deixe-me ajudar, tudo bem? É um vidro emperrado. – Gwaine pediu, aspirando demoradamente, como se estivesse prestes a mergulhar em águas profundas, sem perspectiva de retorno.

A voz era calma e muito baixa, imediatamente um perfume cítrico vindo dele penetrou nos sentidos de Morgana, o hálito morno de Gwaine moveu os cabelos dela, com os olhos cerrados, Morgana parou de respirar por um instante, reuniu todo seu temperamento, e empurrando as mãos dele, rodopiou elegantemente, desviando da prisão que os braços masculinos formavam.

- Vou pedir para o pessoal da manutenção averiguar essa janela. - Declarou caminhando para a porta, sem olhar nos olhos dele, ela simplesmente deu as costas e saiu, o sapato deixando um rastro sonoro pelo corredor.

Gwaine umedeceu os lábios e sorriu, ergueu a cabeça jogando os cabelos para trás, ele estudou o próprio reflexo na janela, não podia negar, estava satisfeito consigo mesmo, fora o mais próximo que chegara de Morgana em todos os anos que a conhecia, _"mesmo que ela não tenha respondido ao convite"_, pensou dando um solavanco e fechando a janela. Ele saiu da sala, o cheiro do cabelo de Morgana impregnado nas narinas.

**- X -**

No dia seguinte, Gwaine chegou atrasado à empresa, ficara acordado até tarde assistindo _Game of Thrones_, ele lera os livros e agora estava intrigado para saber como a saga ficaria na tela, obviamente estava gostando, acabou assistindo quatro episódios seguidos, e pela manhã tivera de se arrastar até o chuveiro.

Ele já atravessava a rua, os cabelos rodando por causa do vento úmido, e percebeu que não avistara Arthur, no outro dia surpreendeu o loiro debaixo de chuva, parado atrás de uma árvore, e nunca se sentiu tão feliz por constranger o agora Vice-Presidente, caminhando rapidamente, Gwaine se lembrava da expressão chocada no rosto de Arthur, ele se oferecera para ajudar o loiro a cercar Merlin, e recebeu respostas evasivas, mas agora sabia onde Arthur estava e o que estava fazendo, conhecia o poder de persuasão do amigo e com algum esforço Arthur poderia superá-lo no quesito paquera, _é claro, foda-se, o bastardo era bonito e determinado_, Gwaine meditou.

Quando adentrou na empresa, Gwaine se dirigiu diretamente para o elevador, e não poderia gozar de melhor surpresa. No momento que a viu, ela se virou, observando-o com altivez.

Os olhos verdes ressaltados pelos cabelos escuros presos em um coque frouxo, a pele pálida e convidativa que parecia ter sido esculpida por um deus usando como fundamento apenas um pedaço de perdição. Lá estava ela e Gwaine deixou-se embevecer daquela presença, a lembrança do cheiro dos cabelos dela vívida em sua memória, ele muniu-se do melhor sorriso, jogou os cabelos e a cumprimentou calorosamente.

- Terei a honra de dividir o elevador com uma Rainha... está realmente bonita hoje, Morgana - ele galanteou, os olhos correndo pela capa de chuva escura acinturada e indo direto para as botas longas que cobriam as panturrilhas, deixando uma dica do jeans clássico ajustado ao corpo, que ela vestia por baixo da capa.

Morgana suspirou rolando os olhos, aturar a personalidade fútil e lasciva de Gwaine não estava nos planos dela, refutando a investida, ela fixou o olhar em Sophia, a intuição de Morgana francamente nunca gostara da recepcionista, sua intuição era sempre enfática, e agora mesmo estava gritando para que se afastasse de Gwaine, Morgana sempre dava ouvidos a sua intuição.

Enquanto ela se distraiu, Mithian chegou e cumprimentava os colegas efusivamente, Morgana sorriu em resposta, e observou atentamente o comportamento de Gwaine com a recém-chegada, quando Gwaine se ofereceu para segurar a pasta de Mithian, Morgana percebeu que eles estavam em algum estágio de paquera, que avançava gradualmente. O elevador chegou e ela deu um passo adiante, pressionando, com força desnecessária, o botão do último andar.

Postados no elevador, Gwaine olhou sobre ombro e notou Morgana encarando suas costas, ela virou o rosto e ele encarou os próprios sapatos, sentindo os cantos da boca contorcerem formando um sorriso, ao chegar no seu andar, ele se despediu de ambas, recitando um galante desejo de bom dia.

Atravessando o corredor, Gwaine passou em frente à sala de Lancelot, e viu o moreno sorrindo corado, em frente a ele estava Gwen, que ostentava uma postura tímida. Gwaine balançou a cabeça, entediado. Estava cansado de ver os dois corando e tímidos, Lance tinha uma postura, sobre não se envolver com colegas de trabalho, que aborrecia Gwaine imensuravelmente, _eles deveriam transar até que cozinhassem o cérebro_, confabulou consigo mesmo enquanto abria a porta da Contabilidade, ele precisava apanhar algumas planilhas com dados da folha de pagamento que Gaius ficara de entregar.

Quando abriu a porta sem bater, não ficara surpreso, ao ver Arthur muito bem instalado na mesa de Merlin, rindo com o rosto jogado para cima, enquanto Merlin de frente para o computador observava o loiro com as sobrancelhas erguidas, e as maçãs do rosto vermelhas.

_Uns perdem tempo, outros não_, ponderou divertido.

- Números engraçados? Nunca vi graça nenhuma em números, são tão frios e sem emoção... De qualquer maneira, eu precisava de alguns dados que Gaius ficou de me enviar... – Gwaine declarou recebendo atenção desconcertada de Merlin, enquanto Arthur estreitava os olhos.

- Você já ouviu falar em e-mail, Gwaine? Não poderia ter pedido para Gaius enviar isto da maneira convencional? – A voz de Arthur soava um pouco irritada, o que fez o sorriso de Gwaine alargar.

- Na verdade foi o próprio Gaius que me pediu para pegar as planilhas aqui, ele gosta de fazer as coisas assim, e sempre funcionou bem. – Ele declarou, segurando o olhar calculado de Arthur, e se dirigindo para a mesa de Gaius, onde soltou a própria pasta e folheou algumas páginas percebendo que era o que procurava. – Avisem Gaius que já levei! – Mostrou os papéis, e olhando para Merlin, falou – Não quer sair hoje à noite? Um amigo está de aniversário, ele combinou em uma nova boate que não fomos ainda. Se estiver interessado, me avise!

Dizendo isso se dirigiu até a porta, observou pelo canto do olho quando os ombros de Arthur enrijeceram, e saiu da sala, a largos passos cruzou o corredor, alcançou sua porta, e adentrou a sala indo direto para sua mesa, jogou a capa no pequeno sofá que havia ali e ligou o computador.

Tinha duas entrevistas para o dia de hoje, e precisava despachar as folhas de pagamento, antes que começasse suas tarefas, notou que deixara sua pasta na sala de Merlin.

**- X -**

Morgana estava cruzando o corredor, já desprovida da capa e da pasta, que deixara na sua sala, ela fazia o caminho direto para a sala da contabilidade, ponderou por um momento se enviava alguém, mas decidira que _certas coisas, precisava ver_ com os próprios olhos.

Ela bateu de leve na porta e ouviu a voz de Merlin permitindo que entrasse. Sua primeira visão ao abrir a porta foi Arthur agindo mais estranho que o normal, parecendo amuado, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito inflado, enquanto Merlin a encarava ansioso.

- Bom dia, Sr. Emrys... Arthur, quando terminar, gostaria que entregasse os relatórios com as contas revisadas diretamente para Mithian.

- Você veio até aqui para dizer isso, Morgana? Nos workshops e conferências que você frequenta ninguém citou uma tecnologia não tão inovadora chamada telefone? – Ele disse deixando transparecer a irritação que Morgana já havia sentido antes que o irmão abrisse a boca.

- Na verdade, Arthur, as relações devem ser tão diretas quanto possível, e é justamente o que estou promovendo vindo aqui pessoalmente, estou tomando consciência da capacidade de você terminar estes relatórios ainda hoje, já estamos no terceiro dia, temos até a sexta para entregar todos os pontos de vista para o conselho.

- Morgana! Eu sei! Se acalme, vamos terminar ainda hoje, certo? – O irmão passou as mãos pelos cabelos, respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para ela. – Mas se continuarmos sendo interrompidos vai ficar difícil.

- Tudo bem, só saiba que estou aguardando. - Ela lembrou, e assim que virou as costas fechando a porta, deu de cara com Gwaine, ele a examinava há alguns passos de distância, os olhos castanhos penetrantes e quentes viajavam da cabeça aos pés dela, o olhar era lento e reflexivo.

Morgana oscilou, mas ergueu o queixo impassível, retribuindo o olhar com toda frieza que pudera, agindo como se ele fosse insignificante, ela se encaminhou para o elevador. Estava determinada a não permitir que este homem vil soubesse que seus olhares faziam o pulso dela acelerar freneticamente.

* * *

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_~continua~_

_Para todos aqueles que achavam Merlin e Arthur complicados... rs... acho que eis um ship que pode se comparar em UST... _

_No próximo cap... quem acompanha "Ansiando" sabe que algo aconteceu com Gwaine... aqui vai ser dito como e porquê... *-*_

_Bem, deixem suas opiniões, se encontrarem algum furo ou erro na estória, me deixem saber... se não gostaram, me deixem saber também!_

PS.: Se não você não sabe, esta fic está sendo postada em primeira mão no Nyah! com o mesmo título ;)

_Mil Bjs,_

_Vivi_


	3. Atingível

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Hey, galera!_

_Lembrando que esta fic está sendo postada em primeira mão no site Nyah! Com mesma capa e mesmo título!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Atingível**2.846 palavras

O céu já estava escurecendo, absorto ele admirava o balançar suave das folhas nas árvores, agindo conforme a vontade do vento. Ele se afastou da janela e foi até o computador, desligou-o, e voltou até a janela para dar uma última olhada, fechando as cortinas.

Naquele dia Gwaine estava assustadoramente cansado, a semana estava no fim e parecia que os dias haviam passado só pela sua força de vontade, ele se amaldiçoou pela exaustão e por não estar interessado em ir à festa alguma da qual fora convidado, rejeitando cada convite mais tentador do que o outro, a cruel verdade era que ele precisava ir para casa, e por incrível que pareça, queria apenas dormir.

Mas ele não poderia desmarcar um compromisso que ele mesmo criara, ao convidar os colegas para irem ao pub, Gwaine assinara sua própria sentença, então, apanhou sua pasta e, sobretudo, e rumou para a porta, torcendo para que todos os amigos comparecessem, já que ele estava fazendo um esforço gigantesco.

O silêncio no corredor do seu andar era um sinal óbvio de que ele fora o único que restara, solitário, naquele andar, e talvez no prédio inteiro. Suspirando foi até o elevador e pressionou o botão, notou que o elevador estava preso no último andar... com sorte poderia encontrar Mithian, e por isso grudou nos lábios um sorriso sedutor enquanto aguardava a porta abrir.

No entanto, quando o elevador abriu, revelando alguém que Gwaine não esperava, ele alargou o sorriso, e deslizou seu olhar lentamente pelo corpo dela, parando nas sapatilhas delicadas que revelavam um pedaço de pele que ele raramente via.

Morgana não foi receptiva, devolveu o olhar com total indiferença, erguendo as sobrancelhas e fazendo com que sua voz soasse o mais desdenhosa possível.

- Vamos ficar parados para sempre neste andar? Ou você vai decidir entrar no elevador? –Ela o instigou olhando diretamente nos olhos castanhos, ergueu a mão a fim de pressionar o botão para fechar a porta.

- Não tão rápido... Minha Rainha... Podemos desfrutar de momentos interessantes a sós neste elevador pequeno e aconchegante. – Gwaine respondeu, a voz suave e rouca fazendo com que Morgana sentisse os pelos da nuca arrepiarem.

Gwaine jogou os cabelos para trás, ergueu o queixo, e sorriu tranquilamente. Ele se estabeleceu bem ao lado dela enquanto observava, maravilhado, Morgana dar um passo para trás instintivamente, ele notou o exato momento em que a pele branquíssima ficou rosada nas maçãs do rosto.

Assim que a porta do elevador fechou, ao invés de se mover, tudo ficou estagnado, a luz piscou, e apagou em definitivo, depois disso é tudo rápido como um relâmpago.

O susto foi suficiente para Morgana deixar cair sua pasta, no escuro absoluto ela praguejou em voz alta e se abaixou para pegar a pasta, quando seus dedos reconheceram a superfície procurada, ela sem querer empurrou algo com o bumbum.

Morgana sentiu o contato, e entrou em pânico, mas reativa, ela se ergueu já com a pasta, no entanto o movimento foi feito tão apressadamente, que ela acabou se desequilibrando e trombando, caindo, por cima de uma superfície sólida, quente.

O perfume dela encheu as narinas de Gwaine repentinamente, caído no escuro, consciente de que o corpo de Morgana estava inteiro colado ao seu, o peito dela subia e descia, o hálito morno era como um sopro de luxúria e Gwaine tentou reunir todo seu cavalheirismo, renegando os instintos que gritavam, ordenando que a beijasse sem um único pensamento.

- Quanta falta de cortesia, Vossa Majestade... atacando homens indefesos em elevadores escuros... o que os outros podem pensar?

A voz dele soava distante, macia e hipnótica, deixando-a fraca e indefesa, Morgana fechou os olhos brevemente quando, lenta e delicadamente, Gwaine colocava uma mecha de cabelo escuro atrás da orelha dela, a luz do elevador voltou, ela sentiu seus olhos presos aos dele, por uma fração de segundo achou que se afogaria no calor que emanava dali, o elevador entrou em curso novamente e isto foi o bastante para Morgana recuperar seu fôlego, assim como sua capacidade de pensar.

Morgana se pôs de pé em um salto gracioso, e deu as costas para Gwaine. Ele se ergueu desajeitado, e inundado de desejo, se amaldiçoou por perder uma oportunidade tão preciosa de tê-la em seus braços, enquanto notou que ela estava saindo do elevador, ele se sentiu tão confuso quanto necessitado, não compreendendo as próprias atitudes.

Pela primeira vez se sentindo atingido intensamente.

Ela saiu a passos apressados, a sapatilha confortável permitindo que caminhasse tão ligeiro quanto gostaria, atacou o primeiro táxi e se jogou no banco de trás, ofegante e desconcertada, deu o endereço ao motorista e agradeceu por poder ir para casa e esquecer tudo.

Gwaine caminhou na névoa rastejante que se formara rapidamente, olhando para o céu escuro, se sentia em choque e perdido. _Foda-se essa porra toda, como pode uma única mulher mexer tanto assim comigo?_ Ele se questionou, incapaz de achar motivos aceitáveis para não tê-la beijado. Arrependido, ponderou que Morgana não era uma mulher comum, isto ela já sabia, e que, sendo assim, não seria o bastante se obtivesse dela apenas um beijo, roubado, em um elevador maldito. Pensando assim, se dirigiu ao pub que marcara de se encontrar com os outros, planejando chutar esses pensamentos e partir para alguma distração.

Quando Gwaine chegou ao pub, notou de imediato que todos estavam conversando animados, Arthur parecia mais cansado do que o normal, mas, ainda assim ria alto, do outro lado da mesa, o provável motivo de tanta descontração da Princesa: Merlin sorria tímido, sentado entre Gwen e... _Mithian!_ Era a distração que Gwaine precisava, e foi para lá que se dirigiu, se jogando no banco, deixou escoar toda a tensão que havia retido em si.

- Hey vocês! Como conseguem relaxar com apenas uma bebida e conversa fiada! Francamente é como dar uma rapidinha com alguém muito quente: Simplesmente insuficiente! -sorrindo lascivamente ele olhava para Arthur diretamente, o loiro estava flertando com Merlin descaradamente, enquanto o moreno desviava cada investida, se escondendo atrás de sorrisos patetas.

- Às vezes uma rapidinha pode ser um bom começo, Gwaine. – Arthur respondia um pouco corado, mas de queixo erguido e olhos brilhantes, Gwaine ergueu a sobrancelha encarando o amigo, que olhava para Merlin, sorrindo predatoriamente, o moreno se encolheu e Gwaine achou que esta brincadeira deles poderia gerar resultado rapidamente.

- Bem então Princesa, quem sabe se saíssemos todos amanhã? Vamos comemorar sua Vice-Presidência ou o fato de termos nos livrarmos de Agravaine, certamente o segundo é um motivo mais... notável. O que me dizem? – Ele lançou o convite, ansioso par ter algo para se prender e não pensar em mais nada, apenas esperar pelo sábado.

-Eu não posso... tenho um compromisso e não posso desmarcar, vai ter que ir sem minha adorável presença! – Mithian disse sorrindo e piscando para Gwaine, ele ouviu Gwen dando uma evasiva, mas seu olhar faminto estava fixo em Mithian.

.

- Ok então pessoal, o plano é o seguinte: Eu busco Mithian, e não me diga que tem compromisso, desmarque a porra, nos livramos de Agravaine, você tem que comemorar isso, vamos lá! Lancelot, você busca Gwen. – Gwaine adorou pensar que poderia empurrar esses dois rumo a uma foda - E Arthur... vamos dar um jeito sobre seu amigo embolorado e vai ser amanhã! Merlin, dê seu endereço para a Princesa aqui pegar você em casa.

- O quê? Não, eu não preciso que ninguém m... – Merlin começou indignado, mas foi interrompido por Arthur, autoritário como Gwaine bem conhecia.

- Cale a boca, _Mer_-lin. Você vem comigo, basta enviar seu endereço por SMS... – Arthur respondeu arrogante e dominador, Gwaine viu que estes dois iriam longe.

- Quem está embolorado? - Perguntou Merlin debilmente olhando de Gwaine para Arthur.

- Você realmente deve querer saber, uh? – Gwaine respondeu, sacudindo as sobrancelhas, perversamente.

**-X-**

Morgana chegou em casa e optou por tomar um banho e ler um livro, provavelmente isso a faria relaxar e limparia toda a tensão que pairava sobre sua cabeça como uma guilhotina, ela colocou uma chaleira no fogo e separou uma xícara para preparar seu chá favorito, caminhou até o quarto e deixou a bolsa no closet junto com as sapatilhas, descalça, voltou até a cozinha e preparou o chá.

Sorvendo lentamente o líquido, Morgana pensou que tudo isto era fruto do cansaço, ela vinha trabalhando mais horas do que o normal e agora se juntaria a Leon para prepararem um relatório ainda maior, uma reunião viria em breve e isto a deixava pressionada com os prazos.

Terminou o chá, lavou a xícara e fez o caminho para o banheiro, deixou a banheira enchendo enquanto deixava a roupa de trabalha cair no chão e vestia um roupão macio. Escolheu algo bem relaxante para misturar na água e assim que a banheira encheu, ela colocou um pé depois o outro, relaxando assim que sentiu o calor da água.

Morgana esfregou a pele delicadamente, se perguntando o motivo de ficar tão nervosa quando Gwaine estava por perto, por que ele a tocava de forma que nenhum homem antes pudera? Ela não estava interessada nele, ele era alguém perigoso, que costuma usar as mulheres, que não se importa com os sentimentos dela... havia toda a estória com Eira, secretária dele há um tempo, mesmo que Morgana tenha incentivado Eira a se envolver com Gwaine, naquela época ela, por motivos desconhecidos, achava que Gwaine se apaixonaria e finalmente sofreria, ela jamais esperou que o resultado pudesse ser tão oposto ao que ela almejou: a moça apaixonada, levando um fora e pedindo demissão.

_Maldito homem!_ Pensou transtornada, como pôde permitir-se ser atingida de maneira tão estúpida, por que a presença dele a incomodava tanto? E o mais importante, por que o maldito era tão charmoso?

O telefone toca chamando Morgana à realidade, ela fica de pé na banheira deixando a água escorrer pelo corpo por um minuto, o telefone continua tocando insistente, ele apanha o roupão e alcança o aparelho.

- Sim? Aqui é Morgana.

"_Boa Noite, Morgana! Espero não estar atrapalhando seu descanso!"_

- Gwen! Não, lógico que não... está tudo bem?

"_Tudo... FANTÁSTICO! Morgana... Lance me convidou para sair!"_

- Wow... isso é bom, não é? Pensei que vocês jamais dariam um passo adiante...

"_Sim... ah... bem... isto foi meio culpa de Gwaine..."_

- Gw... Gwaine? Como assim?

"_Gwaine... ele meio que sugeriu que Lancelot me buscasse para sairmos amanhã à noite... não apenas nós dois, claro, Merlin também vai, Arthur... e Gwaine se comprometeu a buscar Mithian."_

Morgana sentiu-se enjoada automaticamente, provavelmente fosse fome, pois não havia se alimentado direito.

- Bem, espero que se divirtam. Todos trabalharam muito nesta semana.

"Morgana, por que não vem conosco? Precisa se divertir um pouco também.._."_

- Ah não Gwen... você me conhece... eu prefiro a calma e o aconchego de um livro...

"_Ainda lendo livros de reis, cavaleiros e intrigas medievais?"_

- Ainda lendo livros de reis, de cavaleiros, e mulheres poderosas e influentes que fazem a estória real por trás dos homens... sim. Ainda lendo esse tipo de livro. – Ela respondeu um pouco entediada encarando o livro enorme sobre a poltrona ao lado da cama.

"_Você é uma sonhadora, Morgana!" _A voz da amiga tilintava suavemente, e Morgana poderia ver seu sorriso amável.

- Você é a única que procura um cavaleiro de armadura reluzente, não eu. – Ela acusou, divertida. – E de qualquer maneira, não sou um ser noturno, sou matutina!

"_Tudo bem, espero que se divirta com seu livro e suas caminhadas matinais"_

- E você divirta-se com Lancelot.

"_Mesmo que não houvesse Lancelot, Gwaine é sempre divertido, ele une todos, tornando os momentos sempre agradáveis... Gwaine é um pervertido, eu sei, mas um pervertido adorável. Bem, boa noite, Morgana!"_

- Tenho certeza que sim. Boa Noite, Gwen!

Morgana voltou para o banheiro, descartou a banheira e entrou embaixo do chuveiro, abrindo a ducha e deixando o jato lavar seus pensamentos, com os cabelos escorridos pela água, ela se perguntou por que estava se sentindo tão atingível depois do evento do elevador? Incapaz de lutar contra as próprias descobertas, ela tentou limpar a mente esfregando shampoo nos cabelos encharcados.

**-X-**

No sábado à noite, Gwaine vai até o endereço de Mithian, assim que estaciona sua Mercedes no meio-fio percebe a morena deslumbrante saindo do prédio, um sorriso estampado no rosto e um vestido verde escuro adaptado anatomicamente, ele saiu do carro e deu a volta para abrir a porta, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

- Wow... será que mereço tudo isso? – Disse galante, ouvindo uma risadinha em resposta.

Quando Gwaine sentou-se novamente percebeu Mithian tirando um casaquinho que usava sobre o vestido, a roupa deixou pouco para a modéstia e menos ainda para a imaginação.

- Então Gwaine, como é dirigir um Mercedes? – Mithian perguntou, soando tão admirada quanto reverente, ele não se segurou e gargalhou gostosamente.

- Eu poderia dizer que é como tentar adivinhar todas as vontades de uma mulher e guiá-la para isto, deixando-a pensar que é ela quem está no comando. É como ter uma mulher que você nunca vai alcançar todos os segredos dela, mas mesmo assim você tenta descobrir alguma coisa todos os dias. – Ele respondeu, e assim que a frase terminou ficou confuso se perguntando se estava mesmo falando de um _carro_.

- Ah Gwaine, eu gostaria que todos os homens fossem tão convenientes como você... – Mithian sorriu, mas pareceu amarga, ou cansada.

- Eu sou único e exclusivo – Gwaine olhou rapidamente para ela e piscou - Está cansada? Morgana deve estar fazendo você e Gwen trabalharem como servas em banquetes de um castelo.

- Eu gosto dela, apenas acho que trabalha demais e se diverte pouco, já tentei me aproximar e convidá-la para sair, mas ela é impenetrável.

- Impenetrável? Não... eu diria que ela é reservada. Como uma Rainha.

Pelo canto do olho Gwaine viu Mithian arqueando uma sobrancelha, ele encarou o trânsito de Londres e a ignorou.

Chegando à festa, eles ainda aguardaram Merlin e Arthur, os últimos a chegar, Gwaine assistiu divertido Gwen agindo cada vez mais naturalmente em torno de Lance, ambos os casais pareciam se entender, _e se deus quiser alguém fode essa noite e acabam com esses olhares esfomeados! _Pensou se virando para Mithian prestando atenção em algo que ela falava.

Em algum momento da noite, Gwaine leva Mithian para a pista de dança, pensando que desta vez não deixaria passar nenhuma oportunidade, ele deixou suas mãos deslizarem pela lateral do corpo dela, mas o efeito não foi o que ele esperou: os corpos não se ajustavam do jeito que ele esperava, Mithian se entregava facilmente, embora parecesse tensa, estava, inexplicavelmente, ali. Gwaine se perguntava se estava fazendo algo errado, ou se a morena estava apenas tímida, arrojado como sempre, ele a apertou contra si, serpenteando os braços pelas costas do vestido ajustado, grudando os lábios nos dela, ele forçou lentamente a língua, ao que ela recebeu de forma contida.

Meio segundo depois, Mithian disse algo inaudível e Gwaine sentiu que a voz não continha uma gota de sarcasmo, o cheiro não era aquele que ele queria sentir, a textura da pela era errada, ele se xingou e queria chutar a si mesmo por perder o interesse, suave e gentilmente se afastou dela sorrindo, a convidou para sentar, Mithian relaxou instantaneamente em seus braços, alívio visível nos olhos castanho- escuros.

Mais tarde ele notou, surpreso o colega, que era Chefe de Segurança, se aproximando deles, ele sinalizou para Percy sentar, e conversaram um pouco, Gwaine notou que Mithian mudou de postura, ela agora estava tímida e nervosa, lançando olhares longos para Percival que parecia não notar.

Repentinamente uma música animada começa a tocar, e Mithian pulou da cadeira.

- Eu adoro esta música! Preciso dançar, urgente! – Ela disse animada, mas não era para Gwaine que olhava, ele pressionando os lábios em um sorriso sem dentes e sobrancelhas erguidas, encarou Percy, que devolveu o olhar desesperado.

- Percy, meu caro amigo, você poderia levar Mithian para dançar? Vou poupar energia.

- Não... Gwaine... eu... – A morena começou, mas Gwaine a interrompera.

- Está tudo bem querida! Sinceramente, Percy é um cara incrível, o coração dele é imenso e ele dança adoravelmente descoordenado. - Disse piscando para ela, e virou para Percy – Pode me fazer o favor de levá-la em casa? Andei com Merlin demais, e agora encerro as noites muito cedo, preocupado em descansar, veja bem.

- Ahmm... Tudo bem para você, Mithian? – Os olhos de Percy eram grandes e carinhosos, e o brilho que Gwaine viu no olhar de Mithian não deixou dúvidas.

- Gwaine... não entenda mal... – Mithian tentou, sentindo-se culpada.

- Ao contrário, estamos nos entendendo agora, às vezes sou tão afoito que não percebo um palmo a minha frente. Não cometa este erro. Até porque vai ser difícil não ver um muro na sua frente. – Gwaine sorriu e empurrou-a de encontro a Percival, e com um meneio de cabeça para o amigo, se afastou em direção à porta.

Ele pegou as chaves com o manobrista, e entrou no carro, incapaz de compreender o que estava acontecendo consigo, o cheiro e a proximidade de Morgana ainda frescos na memória, fazendo com que ele se sentisse fraco e oprimido, atingido como nunca antes e pensando o quanto sua vida estava fora do eixo.


End file.
